El cambio de mi vida
by DaisukeParkLee
Summary: en esta historia una persona,sera por alguna manera la clave de dejar atras las diferencias de seres de mundo diferentes,humanos,Ghouls y Digimons,viviendo en cada uno,y tambien será unos de los muchos niños elegidos para salvar el mundo de algo que intenta destruir tanto al humanos como a Ghouls y a Ghouls como Digimons
1. Chapter 1

**(Digimon no me pertenece ni Tokyo Ghoul tampoco,los dos pertenecen a Toei Animetion(Digimon) y Pierrot Studio(Tokyo Ghoul)**

 **PD:si veis que hay otro fanfic no lo leáis,este es una version por decirlo remasterizada y si lo leéis os hara spoiler(NO AL SPOILER!)bueno disfrutad de las historia,prometo que este si lo continuaré**

El cambio de mi vida

Cap 1:el comienzo

Me llamo Andrew Ferrando tengo 13 años a punto de cumplir 14, soy cubano de parte de madre y español de parte de padre,tengo la piel entre morena y clara, mis ojos son marrónes oscuros casi negros, y mi pelo es negro carbón(peinado como Kaneki en Tokyo Ghoul:re después del exterminio), me encanta el manga y el anime pero más el anime,me gustan muchos como Parasyte,Tokyo Magnitude 8.0,Fairy Tail,pero si hay un anime que siempre me gustará es Digimon,nunca supe por qué este anime siempre me gustó mucho,tampoco entiendo por qué Guilmon siempre ha sido mi Digimon preferido pero hay cosas del corazón que la cabeza no entiende, vivo en Gélida un pueblo muy cerca de Barcelona a un kilómetro casi, en este mundo existimos dos seres humanoides, los humanos y los Ghouls, los Ghouls son una especie de vampiros físicamente idénticos a los humanos que solo pueden comer carne humana, la mayor parte de personas de aquí nunca ha visto uno debido a su semejante aparencia humanoide pero estan ahí, acechando.

(Viernes17 de Septiembre)

Un día bastante fresco de lo que queda del verano y faltaba poco ya para mi cumpleaños, 14 años la edad en la técnicamente comienza la adolescencia,me levanté de la cama con algo de flojera por ir al instituto,me pusé unos pantalones vaqueros cortos,una sudadera de color azul marino y unas deportivas Nike azules,puse los libros que me tocaban hoy en la mochila y cuando iba a abrir la puerta de mi habitación para ir a desayunar algo hacia una luz de reflejo en ella, mire de donde venia y era de debajo de la cama, me agaché y lo que cogí fue una especie de colgante,si forma era la de un signo extraño pero familiar parecido al signo de peligro biológico,le hice una foto con el móvil y algo pasó, un destello de luz explotó y mi móvil soltó una pequeña descarga eléctrica

Eso fue raro-dije levantandome del suelo por el susto,cuando encendí el móvil todo era normal no había ningún problema,abrí el móvil por si la batería se infló o algo, pero no, así que me puse el colgante debajo de la camiseta, puse el móvil en el bolsillo, puse los libros que tocaban hoy y me fui a desayunar,mi madre seguía durmiendo y mi padre me despedía porque se había llevado al perro ha pasear, en las noticias decían siempre lo mismo ataques de Ghouls a las personas, osea nada del otro mundo,después de un rato me cepille los dientes y me fui al instituto con mis amigos,la verdad no os puedo contar mucho, ya que siempre es igual, me siento en clase, hago los deberes en el patio estoy con mis amigos hablando o echando una batalla al Crash Royale de las cuales siempre pierdo contra ellos, soy arena 3 que más queréis? Ellos son arena 7,8 o 9, después del patio volvemos a clase,después otra vez al patio, otra vez a clase y para casa,siempre me voy con mis amigos, Dani un viciado al Clash Royale, Pokémon Go (juego del cual no siento mucho aprecio, no me gusta Pokémon y que no haya un "Digimon Go"me fastidia)y siempre estará haciendo chistes o rimas con la primera palabra que le sale de la boca aveces es cansino,Pau(o "Miti" del diminutivo de su apellido Mititieri)es buena persona aunque aveces suele tener ideas un poco alocadas,y suele vacilar a los profes en pequeñas ocasiones y Jordi un amigo por el cual compartimos gusto por el anime y los comics de superheroes,aveces por el camino nos ponemos hablar de cosas, como de Clash Royale u otros temas,aunque la mayor parte de esos temas ya que muchas veces ellos se ponen hablar de cosas como Star Wars,El señor de los anillos y de algunos Youtubers de los cuales son poco conocidos para mi o no son de mi interés y entonces lo que hago es quedarme callado acompañándoles por el camino o cantar en japones o coreano algun Opening o canción de alguna banda, desde mi punto de vista es como marginarme un poco de ellos pero no es algo que me preocupa ya que no siempre suele ser así,en una parte del camino Miti se va para su casa y entonces quedamos Jordi, Dani y yo, y aveces ellos se ponen a hacer luchas en el Clash Royale por el camino, mientras yo sigo cantando en voz baja caminando delante de ellos, y entonces cuando Jordi se va por una calle a su casa, acompaño a Dani a su casa.

Ya en mi casa,dejé la mochila en mi cuarto y en la sala fui a comer,después me puse a jugar con el móvil, mis padres no estaban en casa ya que se habían ido a la por temas familiares así que estoy solo en casa hasta Domingo el día de mi cumpleaños 14, como era viernes es día de Pizza ya que es como una especie de tradición que en mi casa los viernes se coma Pizza,así que fui a comprar,no había gente en la calle, el sol brillaba y el aire fresco de otoño aproximándose me rozaba la piel,cuando iba a cruzar la calle por el pase de zebra, algo pasó..., como un golpe y todo se volvió negro, después sentía que estaba acostado en el suelo,cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en un lugar extraño pero bonito, el cielo era de un azul limpio como en el caribe con pocas nubes y el suelo era como un espejo puro y acabado de comprar

Donde estoy? -me pregunte cuando me levanté del suelo y mirando a los alrededores con cara de sorprendido y confusión, después sentí que el cielo desapareció y comencé a caer y a caer,y entonces toqué el suelo como una pluma cuando cae, suavemente,mas sentía la presencia de alguien detrás mio,cuando giré la cabeza era yo, pero diferente, con toda la ropa negra, el pelo castaño y unos ojos rojos del color de la sangre mirándome con una sonrisa diabólica,sentí miedo por un instante y todo se volvió negro otra vez.

continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

**(aquí el segundo capitulo(más largo),espero que les guste y en el siguiente habrá mas Digimon)**

Cap 2:El cambio de mi vida:Parte 1

Un aire limpiado manipuladamente entraba en mi nariz y boca,y me sentía acostado en algo blando y cómodo,abrí los ojos poco apoco y hacia pequeños movimientos con la cabeza para mirar a mi alrededor, todo era blanco,había una bombona de oxígeno, una mesa pequeña y la puerta estaban a mi derecha,había una ventana a mi izquierda donde podía ver la calle, había muchos edificios y gente así que seguramente me encontraba en alguno de los muchos hospitales de Barcelona,volví a girar la cabeza mirando hacia el techo blanco de la habitación,preguntándome qué hacía aquí?,cómo había llegado?, me quité la mascarilla,levanté la espalda algo mareado y confuso y de repente una olor entro por la habitación,era una olor muy buena una olor que me daba hambre,escuché unos pasos por el pasillo de la habitación y cada vez que los pasos se aproximaban el olor aumentaba y tenia más hambre,la sensación de tener el estomago seco y vacío me volvía loco,me tapé con la manta y me volví a acostar de lado de la ventana,mi respiración era acelerada al igual que mis pulsaciones,los pasos entraron en esta habitación y se detuvieron, un voz dulce y femenina pronunciaba mi nombre en forma de pregunta, de seguro la enfermera

Andrew?, todavía no estas despierto? -hubo unos segundos de silencio y volvió ha hablarme

aquí te traigo el desayuno, será mejor que comas y te sientas mejor hoy el doctor te dará el alta-escuché que dejaba algo en la mesa, cuanto más se acercaba a mi, más sentía el olor y más hambre tenía,pensé que me iba a desmayar ahí mismo,y entonces la enfermera se fue al igual que el olor,pude volver a respirar tranquilamente, volví a levantar la espalda para coger la bandeja y comer,un plato de sopa de fideos y trozos de pollo era lo que me había preparado,cogí la cuchara y prové la sopa, estaba buena pero algo pasó, el sabor era delicioso pero cuando tragué me sentía como si hubiera comido excremento,me vino de repente un sabor repugnante a la boca,y algo de ganas de vomitar, seguí comiendo hasta el punto en el que no pude más y me volví a acostar y la enfermera volvió

Solo vas a comer eso? -dijo,hubo otra vez silencio y se llevó la bandeja, después vino el doctor,era mayor pero no tanto su pelo era blanco y sus rasgos eran asiáticos, en su etiqueta de identificación ponía Akihiro lógicamente era japonés

Cómo te encuentras Andrew? -me pregunto poniendo el estetoscopio en el pecho

Bien, algo confuso ya que no se como he llegado aquí

Sufriste un accidente de tráfico con un coche,no tenias daños leves pero entraste en coma y sufriste un arañazo en la parte del riñón izquierdo

Qué? , me lo han tenido que trasplantar?-dije sorprendido

No, calma, solo sufriste un arañazo en la piel el riñón y todos los organos estan intactos-cuando dijo eso me calmé

Hay algo que quiero decirle-le iba decir lo que paso con la comida

Dime-me dijo el doctor

Cuando estaba comiendo estaba todo muy delicioso pero después cuando tragaba me sentía como si hubiera comido algo asqueroso

No es nada grave, aveces cuando se duerme mucho o estas muy cansado se suele sufrir ciertos trastornos en el gusto y el olfato, pero se te pasará,ahora la doctor te traerá tu ropa y tu teléfono y podrás irte cuando quieras-después un rato a que viniera la enfermera me trajo la ropa, el móvil y me fui caminando hasta el pueblo,no estaba tan lejos la verdad,solo cruzar las montañas donde esta la Torre de Collserola y ya está.

Cuando llegué a mi casa estaba vacía sin nadie solo Buddy mi perro pastor alemán,me acosté en el sofá, encendí la televisión y daban una entrevista a un señor que era experto en Ghouls o algo así

Dígame señor,hay alguna manera de que los ghouls puedan probar la comida humana? -pregunto la reportera poniéndole al señor el micrófono

Bueno, la verdad los Ghouls pueden encontrarle el sabor a la comida humana, pero si comen demasiado en unos segundos sentirán unas ganas de vomitar increíbles-cuando escuché esas palabras recordé lo que me paso en el hospital"unas ganas de vomitar increíbles"fui corriendo a la cocina y cogí una galleta de la despensa,con la galleta en la mano, y del miedo la mano me temblaba como si tuviera Parkinson y al final mastique lo de manera rápida,el sabor era el de una galleta cualquiera y no pasó nada hasta que me sentí mal y vomite en el cubo de la basura, y así todo el rato, en un acto de locura iba probando cada cosa de la nevera y despensa,pero daba igual siempre acababa vomitando, hasta que al final quedé exhausto, salí de la cocina con los ojos cerrándose y como un zombie, me caí al sofá (literalmente)y me dormí.

(Sábado 17 de septiembre)

Me levanté del sofá aun con un cansancio terrible mire mi teléfono y tenia un mensaje de mi madre"hola Andrew sabemos lo del accidente y nos dirigimos para casa mi vida ",no recordaba casi nada de lo que paso ayer por la noche hasta que cuando fui a la cocina y vi todo el desastre que había y lo recordé todo, trozos de comida en el suelo y la basura llena de vómito hasta recordarlo me suena repugnante,lo recogí todo y fui al baño a arreglarme un poco,después salí de casa para pasear un rato por el pueblo con la capucha puesta,no había mucha gente por la calle por el aire y el nublado día que hacía,fui a un parque que esta calle abajo de mi instituto,estuvo usando el Google Maps durante un rato buscando distinto lugares hasta que el mapa salía un punto rojo en el parque Güell,pulsé en ese punto y la pantalla se puso en negro y después en un tono azul eléctrico con un huevo rojo y el signo de mi colgante, me pregunté si era alguna actualización que tuviera que ver con Pokémon go,así que apagué el móvil y no le hice caso,a la tarde el cielo se despejó y salí a pasear por Barcelona,fui a la Plaza Catalunya donde había mucha gente y el olor que sentí en el hospital volvió, viniendo de todo el mundo,dándome hambre otra vez y no se porque alguien en mi mente me susurraba(gente...gente...gente...hombres..mujeres...niños..carne...hombres...gente!..carne!...mujeres!...niños!...carne!...hombres!...carne!..familias!...Carne! Carne! Carne!)

CARNE!-dije, en un momento me sentí como si fuera otra persona y empecé a llorar de la locura cabizbajo, alguien se acercó y me pregunto si estaba bien poniéndome la mano en la mano pero salí corriendo a mi casa,me senté en el sofá y lloré lloré y lloré preguntandome que me pasaba, hasta que en el reflejo de una ventana en mis ojos pasaba algo, fui al baño corriendo y cuando me miré al espejo me quede pálido y temblando, mis ojos...mis ojos eran diferentes rojos y negros

Qu...qué es esto?-dije y detrás mio vi una figura fantasmal de mi otro yo que vi cuando estaba soñando tocandome los hombres,de un ataque de ira y locura le di un golpe al espejo rompiéndolo,ya supe lo que pasaba, cuando el doctor me mintió, no me había cosido una herida me había trasplantado un riñón de un Ghoul entero,ha si que solo había un opción, si me tan plantaron un riñón me tendrán que trasplantar otro, cogí el cuchillo más afilado de la cocina me quite la sudadera,la camiseta y con las dos manos cogía el cuchillo hacia abajo, mi pulsación era acelerada, tenía que saber la verdad, sudaba, mi corazón latía a toda fuerza, no pude más,no pude más!

AHHH!-...nada...nose quien sufrió más daño el cuchillo o yo...el cuchillo se partió por la mitad sin ni siquiera penetrar en la piel y yo estaba tirado en el suelo llorando como una alma en pena pensado que ya no podía hacer nada más. Al final me levanté del suelo y me volví a poner la sudadera. Por la noche sali de casa otra vez,agotado y con ganas de comer,sentía como si alguien se estuviera apoderando de mi cuerpo, como si no fuera yo

Matar a alguien!, comerlo!,-y una risa malévola salio de mi boca,para volver ha entrar en razón de mi una bofetada,y después sentí un olor, no era como el de antes, era nostálgico como la carne que hacía mi madre cuando era pequeño, tenía la esperanza de encontrar algo que comer sin vomitar,así que corrí por las calles del pueblo siguiendo el olor hasta que en un callejón de una plaza donde hay unos columpios descubrí que era lo que transmitía en olor un...

Cadáver-dije en voz baja,había un cadáver con el pecho abierto y los intestinos fuera, caí de rodillas al suelo decepcionado y llorando,quería comerlo pero a la vez no podía ya que eso no es humano,alguien apareció entre las sombras del otro extremo del callejón,una chica, más o menos de mi edad y pero algo mas bajita que yo y tenia rasgos asiáticos,era bastante guapa, vestía todo negro y tenia el tipico pelo alisado largo japonés y unos ojos marrones preciosos

Vaya,no esperaba encontrar a otro Ghoul aquí-qué?!, ella también,

Por qué esta llorando? -me preguntó

Ayúdame por favor,se que no me vas a creer pero soy humano pero aun así quiero comer eso-dije sollozando

Sí,tantas ganas tienes comes-cogió un brazo del cadáver y me lo dió en las manos,se me caía la baba del hambre, pero no, tiré la mano

Por favor, ayúdame debe haber algo que todavía pueda comer-dije con las lagrimas corriendo por mi cara

Me estas cansando, deja de ser tan ignorante y acepta la verdad-volvió a coger el trozo de mano

Y si no puedes comer déjame ayudarte!-me dio un puñetazo y aprovechando que grité me metió en la boca el trozo de mano pero lo vomite

Estas loca?!, como quieres que coma eso,no puedo,yo soy humano!, todo ha sido una pesadilla-dije

Así? , si eres humano...dime, que se siente poder comer un pastel sin tener que vomitarlo,es cierto que tiene un sabor delicioso, pero lo triste es no poder seguir disfrutándolo, que todo ha sido una pesadilla?, entonces desde que nací todo ha sido una pesadilla?!,responde como era vivir en paz, sin problemas,sin temer al CCG, a otros Ghouls?!...he dicho que me respondas!-de una patada me tiró algo a las manos,cuando miré era la cabeza del cadáver

AHHH!-grité

Ahora creo que tienes razón,es tu olor,no eres un Ghoul, eso es cierto, pero tampoco eres humano, no has sitio aquí para ti, si piensas que yo soy un monstruo tu eres una berración-sus palabras me hacían daño como flechas atravesándome, y alguien habló

Kaori,es suficiente-era un señor mayor con el pelo corto(casi calvo) y blanco

Papa?-dijo la chica, y después ese hombre se acercó a mi, todo estaba en silencio y solo escuchaba sus pasos, se paró frente mio y me extendió la mano para levantarme

Ven con nosotros podemos ayudarte-le cogí la mano y me fui con ellos, llegamos a un restaurante-motel que hay al sur del pueblo donde había ido a comer muchas veces,Can Panyella

espera aquí-me dijo el señor,me quedé sentado en un taburete hasta que llegó y me trajo café(descafeinado)

Pruebalo-me dijo, cogí la taza y probé el café, estaba bueno y no vomité

No tienes ganas de vomitar no?-me preguntó

No señor-le dije

El café y el agua son las únicas cosas que los ghouls hemos podido probar al igual que humanos, pero no podemos vivir a base de eso,ten-me dio un paquete pequeño con comida adentro, lo sabia por el olor

Cuando quieras más vuelve no dudes

Muchas gracias, señor-me fui del restaurante y me dirigí a casa

(En el restaurante)

Papa, por que lo has ayudado?-pregunto"Kaori"

Sabes perfectamente la política de este lugar, ayudar tanto a ghouls que no pueden cazar por si mismos, además...por las noticias decían sobre un accidente en Barcelona y de un trasplante de órganos

Espera, no querrás decir que...-dijo Kaori con pausa

Sí, ese chico tiene órganos de Ghoul

Pero, eso es imposible no?-preguntó

No lo se, es la primera vez que veo algo así, pero si es verdad ese chico se está convirtiendo en algo parecido a nosotros

(En mi casa)

Abrí el paquete y era carne,sabia de sobras que era humana,así que no tuve más opción, cogí un cuchillo y corté un trozo de carne, lo agarré con la mano y...lo hice,como dijo la chica tuve que aceptar la realidad,si tengo que vivir comiendo de esto pues lo haré,guardé la carne debajo de mi cama y me fui a dormir llorando,recordando el humano que fui y el cual nunca volveré ha ser.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

**(hola,tercer capitulo,creo que me dedicaré subirlos los fines de** **semana,que lo disfruten)**

 **PD:este es más cortito pero aquí comienza la parte Digimon de la historia**

Cap 3:El cambio de mi vida:parte 2

(Domingo 18 de septiembre)

A la mañana desperté no tan cansado como ayer,miré el móvil para saber que día era y era el día de mi cumpleaños,cuando me dirigí a la sala,todo estaba en silencio Buddy estaba durmiendo en el sofá echo una rosca con la cabeza apoyada en un colchón, y entonces escuchó el ascensor del edificio y la puerta abriéndose con una llave

Andrew?-mi madre...quien me envió aquel mensaje diciendo que regresarían por el accidente

Hay dios mio,Cómo estás?-dijo dándome un abrazo fuertemente

Mama estoy bien,el médico me dijo que...-ahí recordé en unos segundos todo lo que pasé y después escuché ha alguien llamándome en eco

Andrew? que te dijo el medico? -reaccioné al instante cuando mi madre me preguntó

Perdón es que me he levantado ahora jeje, dijo que estoy bien solo este corte,pero se irá-les enseñe la herida y mis padres se quedaron con la boca abierta,intenté calmarles diciéndoles que no pasa nada, serían capaces de llevarme al medico otra vez y descubrirán lo que soy ahora,me felicitaron por mi cumpleaños y desayuné, tuve que disimular un poco y tomar agua por cada vez que comía, al mediodía vendría mis tíos,mi abuela y algunos/as primos/as a comer así qué ayudé a mis padres con a prepararlo todo,ahora creo que me estoy acostumbrado a esto de ser un...Ghoul,la verdad no he cambiado mucho físicamente así que es algo con lo que pueda vivir, además siempre decía que mi vida era muy repetitiva así que este cambio me irá bien,hasta lo mejor es temporal y se me pasé en un tiempo,cuando acabamos de preparar toda la comida ya comenzaron a venir gente felicitándome por mi cumpleaños y preguntándome como me sentía después del accidente,me sentía algo raro al aver gente aquí solo por mi, ya que no soy una persona a ala cual le gusta llamar la atención lo que hace que me de vergüenza y algo de enfado,comimos todos y llegó la hora...la canción de cumpleaños feliz, no se si ese fue en el momento en el cual se me cayo más la vergüenza, yo sentado en la mesa con todo la familia mirándome como pájaros a la comida y a la hora de tener que soplar las velas tenía que sonreír para la foto, algo que tampoco me gustaba,no me gusta que me obliguen a sonreír me gusta reír de manera natural cuando yo quiera,los labios me temblaban al intentar sonreír e intentaba no cerrar los ojos por el flash de los móviles, los regalos no eran tan vergonzosos hasta el punto en el cual tenía que probarme la ropa y enseñársela a todo el mundo, así que tenía que ir a mi habitación cambiarme y tener que hacer de modelo en pasarela luciendo prenda nueva,no podía,sentía que quería desaparecer del mapa,aparecía por el salón y al instante me iba ,me parece que ahí fue cuando tuve la sensación de tener pánico escénico,cuando se fueron todos al final pude sentirme como aliviado, no es que no hubiera querido que mi familia estuviera aquí,es que es eso,soy alguien muy vergonzoso,después de salir de mi habitación donde estaba la mayor parte del tiempo evitando a los demás y entonces mi padre me pregunto que por que era tan "frió"

Pa'(en algunas partes de Latinoamerica a los padres se les dice así"Pa', Ma' ),no me gusta que mucha gente me miré,me pone de los nervios

pero toda esa gente que es tu familia por cierto,ha venido aquí por ti y no creo que esa actitud les hubiera gustado-me dijo mi madre

No me gusta ser el centro de atención,mira agradezco mucho que ellos vinieran aquí, pero aveces prefiero que la gente pase un poco de mi en vez de tenerlos todo el día encima,no me gusta que la gente me miré,no me gusta tener que enseñar lo que me ponga como una modelo y lo peor de todo es que nunca me escucháis,no sabéis lo que me gusta y lo que no,no aceptáis mis gustos,invadís mi intimidad entráis en mi habitación cuando os da la gana y ya estoy harto-me dirigí a la puerta

ESTOY HARTO!-pegué un portazo que se tuvo que escuchar en todo el edificio y me fui.

Estaba atardeciendo y fui a un pequeño Skatepark que hay cerca de mi casa, no hacía nada solo caminaba por el lugar,pensaba sobre mi vida y hacía cualquier cosa para matar en tiempo colgarme de las rampas, hacer equilibrio sobre las barras por donde se deslizan los skates, y decidí escalar una pared un poco inclinada de hierba y barrotes,escalando me resbalé y al caer di una vuelta hacia atrás cayendo de pie, fue bastante raro,y se me ocurrió hacerlo con las rampas, corrí hacía una de ellas y hice lo que se le llama un wall flip, siempre he sido un amante del Parkour y conozco algunos movimientos,era increíble,todo lo que siempre quise hacer pero nunca pude ahora puedo,saltar muy alto, dar volteretas y más cosas,si todo esto sucede por lo del trasplante, doy gracias,definitivamente ser un ghoul no está nada mal,aunque seguía enfadado con mis padres. Cuando estaba dando una vuelta en el aire mi móvil vibró y caí de espaldas al suelo por la distracción,miré que no se hubiera dañado la pantalla y cuando lo encendí volvió a ponerse azul eléctrico y el huevo rojo se abrió,después se abrió el Google Maps y apareció de nuevo ese punto rojo en el parque Güell, ya estaba harto de esta cosa rara del móvil y me dirigí para ver que era, y por el camino decidí hacer algo de "parkour"por los techos de Barcelona. Ya anocheciendo llegué a la entrada principal del parque donde esta la escalera con las terrazas pintadas,sin nadie en la calle y sin ningún tipo de guardia en la entrada, di un salto con voltereta y ya estaba dentro,me posicioné justo en el lugar y cuando miré el móvil el punto había desaparecido

Vaya estupidez,no se ni para que he venido-dije en tono de enfado,y el colgante que encontré debajo de mi cama se arrancó de mi cuello y levitó unos metros alejado de mi, me hizo un poco de daño ya que la cuerda se soltó fuertemente y rápido,todo estaba en silencio hasta que el suelo comenzó a temblar un poco y el colgante se estaba envolviendo en una esfera blanca que se iba haciendo más y más grande hasta que explotó dejándolo todo lleno de humo,el sonido fue estremecedor y fui lanzado a la valla de la puerta principal,perdí el conocimiento un momento por el golpe pero me recuperé,cuando el humo se disipó y mi vista se aclaró...no pude creer lo que vi en el lugar donde explotó la bola,mis ojos se hicieron grandes y estaba temblando por lo que veía,me decía a mi mismo,no puede ser debo de estar soñando...era alguien al cual desde que era pequeño siempre había querido tener a mi lado durante tanto tiempo...

Gui...Guilmon?...

(Continuará)


	4. Chapter 4

**(hey! capitulo 4,se que he tardado mucho pero es que tenía muchos examenes finales,bueno que lo disfruten)**

Cap 4:nuevo amigo

Gui...Guilmon?... -dije, en voz baja,estaba petrificado, no me podía mover de la impresión y el sintió mi olor y se fue acercando a mi poco a poco,tenía miedo de que Guilmon me hiciera algo ya que es un tipo de Digimon bastante agresivo podría matarme de un solo ataque aun siendo ghoul,por cada paso que daba sentía más miedo mi respiración se aceleraba al igual que mi corazón y yo pensaba o me matas tu o muero yo del miedo,y cuando está justo delante mio cerré los ojos esperando que hiciera lo que pensaba que iba a hacer,sentía su respiración en mi cara y escuché un golpe al suelo...nada no me hizo nada, abrí los ojos y estaba el sentado en el suelo mirándome como un perro con la lengua afuera,pude respirar más calmadamente y mi corazón se calmó, miré al cielo y solté todo el aire dando un suspiro de gracias a dios,y después al mirarle pensé que no podía ser verdad así que extendí mi mano y le toque el hombro,era real el estaba aquí conmigo,su piel era lisa y suave,solté algunas lágrimas de alegría y en un acto reflejo le di un abrazo

Este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que puedo tener-dije sollozando un poco,me limpié las lagrimas y deje de abrazarle y con la mano en el pecho pronuncié mi nombre

Andrew,yo...Andrew-me miró un poco raro porque seguramente no entendía lo que yo hacía

Andrewmon?-dijo

No, Andrew, solo Andrew-dije

An...drew-dijo algo pausado

Sí,muy bien Andrew y tu Guilmon-le cogí una mano y se la puse en el pecho

Guil...mon-dijo y entonces se escucharon las voces de algunas personas murmulleando sobre la explosión, así que pensé hay que salir de aquí ya, me levanté del suelo poco a poco porque aun me dolía todo por el golpe miré la valla del parque y estuve pensando como salir de aquí podría dar un salto llevando a Guilmon en la espalda pero creo que el pesa mucho, escuché un sonido detrás mio y al girarme Guilmon estaba tocando la valla del parque pero de repente estaba haciendo una bola de fuego

Hey!, no!-grite pero que me quedé de piedra al ver que habia fundido la valla, me acerque a el y teníamos casi las misma altura si yo mido 1,80 el debía medir casi lo mismo más o menos

Que has echo?-exclamé de manera nerviosa ya que el sonido de la bola de fuego podría atraer a más gente

Ay, da igual hay que irse, vamos-dije poniéndome la mano en la frente con una expresión de lamentación, Guilmon no se separaba de mi, eso me aliviada porque pensaba que no me iba ha seguir y tendría que llevármelo como un niño pequeño de la mano. Ya en las afuera de la ciudad llegando al pueblo íbamos los dos caminando de manera tranquila y sin problemas, yo iba reflexiónando sobre como ha cambiado mi vida durante un tiempo tan corto,primero me convierto en algo parecido ha un ghoul y luego esto, tengo a mi lado ha alguien al cual siempre quise tener,mientas pensaba sobre todo le eché una ojeada a Guilmon,miraba todo lo que había a su alrededor, las plantas, los árboles,las flores y la luna llena que era lo que más le llamaba la atención,algo que me gustaba de el era su actitud curiosa e inocente,mientras miraba diferentes cosas le iba diciendo el nombre de ellas en español, al final creo que le voy ha enseñar hablar español, era eso o catalán,pero creo que el catalán se lo enseñaré después o puede que lo aprenda por su cuenta como me pasó a mi que aprendí en una semana

Eso se llama luna...luna-dije mientras la veíamos, era lo unico que iluminaba todo junto con las estrellas

Luna-repitió Guilmon mientras la miraba,después olía algunas flores

Eso son flores-y así todo el rato, el miraba yo le decía,me llevara tiempo enseñarle hablar pero quiero hacerlo. Llegamos al portal de mi edificio y abrí la puerta con la llave, recorde el estúpido berrinche que tuve y me lamenté mientras subíamos por el ascensor,al llegar a mi portal le dije a Guilmon que se quedara afuera un momento,se me hizo difícil ya que no entiendo las expresiónes pero lo conseguí,abrí la puerta lo más silencioso que pude y entré mis padres estaban en el salón viendo la tele así que aproveche para entrar a Guilmon y lo lleve a mi habitación,después fui a ver a mis padres

Hola, quiero pediros disculpa por portarme de manera tan fría y áspera hoy, no estuvo bien-dije

No pasa nada,nosotros también te tenemos que pedir disculpas,ahora eres un adolecente y ya no un niño-dijo mi madre dándome un abrazo

Pues creo que ya está,ah y perdón por irme así de casa-dije lamentablemente

No pasa nada,yo cuanto tenía tu edad también me iba de casa muchas veces-dijo mi padre

Pues ahora que todo está arreglado,creo que me voy a dormir,mañana tengo que ir al instituto-les di las buenas noches a los dos y cuando fui a mi habitación parecía Nueva Orleans después del huracán de 2013,lo había desordenado todo

Guilmon-dijo en un tono un poco alto y de enfado

Eso no se hace-dije ordenadolo todo y vi que cogió uno de mis libros favoritos"Los Juegos Del Hambre"

Eso es un libro-le dije

Libro?-me pregunto,no se porque lo veía tan raro bueno era la primera vez que veía uno pero de todas las cosas que nombres jamás me pregunto que eran más específicamente

Sí, un libro, si lo abres esta lleno de oración-lo abrí y se quedó un poco impresionado y creo que algo mareado ya que Los Juegos Del Hambre tiene una letra muy pequeña

Dejé el móvil sobre la mesa y el colgan...

Y mi colgante?-dije tocandome el cuello como un desesparedado

No puede ser-recorde que salió levitando de mi cuello y cuando salió la explosión de humo tuvo que caerse por ahí o se desintegró por la explosión

Colgante?-me pregunto Guilmon

Si, es algo que se pone en el cuello, es algo asi-busqué una foto por el móvil de un colgante y se la enseñé,después de verla Guilmon se fue detrás de la mesa

Qu...qué estás buscando?-pregunté pero el seguía ahí hasta que salió y en una garra tenía mi colgante, me alegré tanto de que lo tuviera él,seguro lo cogió en el parque y antes de causar el desorden en mi habitación tuvo que dejarlo por ahí,me lo dió y le di las gracias, después me puse el colgante y nos fuimos a dormir, pensaba en traer la cama inflable pero no había mucho espacio,así que cada uno tenia que dormir aun lado de la cama.

(Lunes 19 de septiembre)

A la mañana me di la vuelta en la cama y toqué por donde Guilmon dormía abrí los ojos y no había nadie,con cara de desánimo pensé que todo había sido un sueño pero no, Guilmon estaba sentado en el suelo de espaldas a mi con algo en las manos, me senté en la cama para levantarme pero sentía algo en la cintura para abajo

Qué es esto?-dije tocandolo,levante la manta un poco y lo que vi me hizo gritar, pero no muy fuerte ya que mis padres dormían,tenía una especie de tentáculo rojo y escamoso saliendome de cintura para abajo

Porqué gritaste?-dijo Guilmon girando la cabeza hacia mi

Por nada jeje...espera sabes hablar ahora?-pregunté, era la primera vez que él hace una oración

mucho no-dijo, toqué hacia atrás para ver si aun tenia esa cosa pero no,había desaparecido,era muy extraño, no se si esto tenia que ver con lo de ser un ghoul pero me alegro de que Guilmon no se entere prefiero que no sepa lo que soy en realidad por ahora puede que en un futuro se lo cuente,eran las 3:00 de la mañana y yo aun estaba muerto de sueño pero me levanté de la cama y miré que Guilmon tenía el libro de Los Juegos Del Hambre y un diccionario al lado,ahora lo entiendo todo, tuvo que aprender así, pero lo que me sorprendió es que el estuviera leyendo era algo que nunca había visto en un Digimon

se dice no mucho y porque no vamos a dormir?, es muy tarde,mañana si quieres puedes seguir leyendo-nos fuimos a dormir y ya a las 7:57 la alarma del móvil vibró,el seguía durmiendo y yo me vestí rápido pero sigilosamente para no despertar a mis padres ni ha el,me hice el desayuno y cogí algo de comer para Guilmon, se que si lo tengo aquí en casa algún día mis padres lo descubrirán y no se que le podrían hacer,así que pensé en que se quede en el desagüe abandonado que hay al lado del Skatepark donde fui el otro día,no sale agua por ahí desde hace tiempo así que no habrá problemas, cogí la mochila y fui a la habitación para despertar a Guilmon

Hey,Guilmon despierta-dijo en voz baja susurrandole a la oreja

Eh?, Qué pasa?-dijo con pocas ganas de levantarse

Esto te pasa por estar hasta las tantas leyendo vamos, levantate-tuve que estirarle de la mano para levantarle pero se cayó encima mio

nos quedamos algo distorsionados por el golpe pero despues nos reímos ya que fue gracioso,nos dirigimos al desagüe abandonado,tenía una forma cuadrada, con plantas y un camino encima y no era muy profundo, al fondo había una pared con una tubería por donde pasaba el agua en su tiempo

Vale Guilmon quiero que te quedes aquí,yo tengo que ir al instituto pero volveré

Instituto?-preguntó

Eh..jeje es muy difícil de explicar, pero te lo contaré cuando vuelva,ten,no tenía nada más-le di unas patatas que había en casa, las olió y se empezó a comérselas,le gustaron la verdad, aproveché que el estaba comiendo para irme al instituto. Comenzábamos el día con clases de lengua española o castellana,un aburrimiento total aunque yo estaba nervioso por salir del instituto y poder pasar todo el resto del día con Guilmon, cuando la profesora estaba explicando los sintagmas nominales yo pensaba en lo que pasó anoche sobre aquello que me salió de la espalda nose porque pero me resultaba familiar como si lo hubiera visto en algún otro sitio.

Sentí una olor extraña pero buena,era una mezcla de perfume y golosinas que venía por la puerta de clase,al girarme por un segundo vi por el cristal de la puerta una cola roja,no me lo puedo creer,me ha seguido hasta el instituto me dije, si de verdad es él tengo que salir de clase,pensé y pensé hasta que tuve una idea, puse la mano en la estufa durante un rato y después me la puse en la frente después levante la mano

Eva(era el nombre de mi maestra) puedo ir a llamar a casa, no me encuentro bien-vino hacía mi me tocó la frente y creo que la idea funciono

Uf, estas ardiendo,va, vez deprisa-salí de clase y fui siguiendo el olor por el pasillo hasta que escuché un grito, corrí y estaba la profesora de catalán cogida en brazos por un profesor nuevo,estaba pálida del miedo,escuché que decía aver visto a un bicho grande de color rojo y después de desmayo, definitivamente él paso por aquí, tenía que buscar una manera para sacar a todo el mundo del edificio, y que casualidad que a mi lado estaba la alarma de incendio,le di y me escondí en la antigua clase de dibujo esperando a que todos se fueran, cuando no quedó nadie, fui gritando Guilmon por todo el pasillo, salí al patio y vi que el estaba en la azotea de la parte nueva del instituto,subí lo más rápido que pude abrí la puerta y ahí estaba él,comencé a llorar un poco de felicidad por saber que no había echo daño a nadie ni nadie a él, corrí y le di un abrazo fuerte

Guilmon,t...tenía miedo de que te pudiera pasar algo,no te vuelvas a ir así nunca más por todo lo que he pasado este tiempo...no quiero estar solo!-dije llorando en su pecho

Porque te está saliendo agua por los ojos? -me pregunto,lo que me hizo reír un poco ya que sus preguntas sobre el mundo humano me gustaban

Jeje,son lágrimas sucede cuando estas muy triste y quieres llorar de tristeza o felicidad-exclamé limpiandome la cara

Vamonos a casa y prometeme que no volverás a irte así sin mi permiso-dije poniéndole las manos en los hombros

Prometo-dijo

con decir prometido ya vale, venga Vamonos-llevé a Guilmon al desagüe y yo fui a casa,entré y mis padres estaban alegrados de que no me hubiera pasado nada ya que se pensaban que había sucedido un incendio o algo, la dirección del instituto llamó a las casa diciendo que no abría que ir al instituto en lo que quedaba de día y que mañana tendríamos que volver a por nuestras cosas,osea que no tengo deberes(tareas) y puedo pasar todo el día con Guilmon,YUHU!

Salí de casa diciéndoles a mis padres que había quedado con unos amigos...pero como ya sabréis no es así

Guilmon!-grité,asomando la cabeza bocabajo por arriba del desagüe después di un salto dando una vuelta hacia atrás cayendo de pie y de cara a la entrada del desagüe,tengo que aprovechar que ahora que soy...lo que soy, para hacer cosas nuevas

Guilmon, no querías jugar?-se tiró encima mio gritando ¡si!, estuvimos corriendo,peleando sin pasarse y otras cosas por ahí,nunca me lo había pasado tan bien en mi vida,creo que Guilmon era la chispa que necesitaba en mi vida ya que siempre fue muy aburrida,después fuimos a dar una vuelta por Barcelona, pensé en hacer una prueba aver como reaccionaría la gente al verle,no habia mucha gente porque ya atardecía y hace un poco de frío,pasaron un trio de amigos ha nuestro lado y entonces uno de ellos se dio cuenta

Hostia!, tu mira esto! -dijo llamando a los demás

Coño!,un digimon!-dijo uno de ellos, creo que me encontraba con un grupo de otakus,osea por así decirlo gente de mi especie, tuve que inventarme alguna escusa para que no se dieran cuenta de que es real

Es...un robot,lo conseguí el año pasado en el...salón del manga -estaba nervioso y asustado,con el sudor cayendome por toda la cara

al igual en el salón del manga vendía robots así? -me dijo uno de ellos, por cierto"al igual"es es una expresión española que se podría traducir como"no puede ser","imposible" etc..

Sí,pero no creo que todos los años los vendan-estaba a punto de explotar tantas preguntas me estaban poniendo más de los nervios

Déjanos hacernos una foto por favor-me duplicaron como si quisieran que les perdonará la vida

Eh..creo que otra vez será se le esta acabando las baterías adios-me fui de ahí con Guilmon lo más rápido posible

Uf que alivio,creo que un poco más y esos otakus nos descubren-dije

Otaku? -me pregunto Guilmon

Pues..se le llama Otaku a las personas que les gusta ver series de Japón,leer mangas y aprender japonés

Manga?-preguntó

Sabes lo que es un cómic no?-le pregunté

Eh..No-y ahí me quede como en los animes cuando los personajes salen con una gota grande en la frente

Un cómic es un libro pero en dibujos a color y el manga es en blanco y negro y se ha de leer por donde esta la contratapa

Me gustaría leer uno, alguna vez-de verdad nunca vi a un Digimon con tantas ganas de leer, a mi también me gusta leer pero no de manera excesiva,eso me impresiona de él.

Bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos a ca...-sentí la mismo olor que en el instituto pero era más fuerte lo que me daba algo náuseas y después escuché el sonido de una explosión como cuando Guilmon nació,le miré y me dio un pequeño susto ya que su cara había cambiado de alegre e inocente a aterradora y agresiva,después se metió en un callejón como una bala

Eh?!, espera!-grité siguiéndole,y algo me paso me sentía con ganas de saltar, así que di una salto e iba saltando de pared en pared del callejón siguiendo a Guilmon,era una sensación de libertad y paz,tal vez fue mi lado Ghoul manifestándose,después de seguir a Guilmon llegamos a un aparcamiento subterráneo el se paró en la entrada y aproveché para acercarme a él, di un salto y caí aterrizando en postura de Spiderman

Qué es esto? -la entrada estaba llena de una niebla espesa, la cara de Guilmon no cambiaba y gruñia con rabia, corrió entrando al aparcamiento y yo tuve que seguirle,dejé salir mis ojos rojos ya que todo estaba en silencio y hacia frio,seguía a Guilmon por su olor y lo encontré pero tirado en el suelo

Guilmon!-grité corriendo hacia él,estaba inconsiente pero respiraba lo que me alivió, lo cogí en brazos y lo acosté en con la cabeza una pared,estaba lleno de ira y rabia por saber quien le hizo esto,volví ha sentir el olor y me dirigí hacia el todo estaba calmando hasta que recibí un golpe en la espalda, me levanté y vi lo que golpeó a Guilmon,era otro Digimon que lo había visto en alguna parte,era grande y con un cañón en la mano, mi móvil vibró lo miré y salio en la pantalla el Digimon,"Gorillamon"Digimon pacífico aunque si se enfada puede ser agresivo,me pregunté ahora que debo hacer solo no puedo hacer nada contra un Digimon más grande que yo,intenté luchar pero por cada golpe el me sacaba volando,y entonces se dirigió hacia Guilmon, no!, no pienso dejar que eso ocurra!, me dije mentalmente, cogí una barra metálica que había en el suelo y corrí hacia él, cogí impulso di un salto y estaba a punto de darle un golpe en la cabeza pero me dio una patada en el pecho, que me lanzó a la otra punta del Parking,me dolió tanto que escupí sangre,tumbado en el suelo y sin poder hacer nada Gorillamon se acercó hacía mi y pronunció

Estúpidos humanos,lo único que hacéis es lavarle la mente a los Digimons haciéndoles creer que los malos son los Digimons, pero la verdad los únicos malos aquí,son ustedes!,nos abandonaron!, ustedes y los Digimons que tenéis como mascota también!-exclamó apuntandome con su cañón, sus palabras me dolieron y me pusieron triste pero a la vez molesto

Cómo puedes pensar eso?, yo jamás he dicho que los Digimons sean malos yo os adoro casi os admiro,ellos no son mascotas!,Guilmon no es una mascota!,el es mi amigo! y no voy a dejar que le hagas daño!

Callate!-me impuntó con su cañón en la cabeza,creí que era mi fin hasta que Guilmon apareció y le mordió el hombro, pero Gorillamon lo agarro y lo mando a la otra punta con más fuerza,escuché el golpe contra la pared y me puse más enfadado todavía

Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso? -dije en voz baja,el se volvia a dirigir hacia Guilmon para acabar con él...lo que el hizo me salvo la vida, lo hizo por mi sabía que yo estaba en peligro y vino a ayudarme y ahora el esta en peligro y yo tengo que ayudarle

El no es mi mascota! Es el mi amigo y no voy a dejar que muera! AHHH!-me abalanzé sobre Gorillamon y le mordi el cuello con todo mi ira arrancadole carne,tuve que tragar y el sabor era delicioso, perdí la razón ya no era yo, ese mordisco me dio hambre y ganas de matarle,sentí que el mismo tentáculo pero por 4 volvieron ha salir de mi espalda,ya no me importaba nada solo quería acabar con el, lo golpe con puños y tentáculos sin parar

Muere! Muere! Muere!, quiero carne!, más más!-me están volviendo loco hasta que de un apuñalamiento por un tentáculo el se desvaneció en lo que es la información de lo Digimons cuando mueren.

Ya me calmé pero seguía teniendo más hambre, volví a recuperar la cordura y el saber y me dirigí a Guilmon

Guilmon!-le toqué, en el pecho y su corazón latía,estaba lleno de heridas y de sangre de Gorillamon,al ver toda aquella sangre empecé a llorar no pude creer que todo esto lo hice yo, soy un monstruo y escuché a Guilmon respirar por la boca

Guilmon, me de que estés bien-dije sollozando

Pues claro que esta bien, esta bien delicioso-mire hacia un lado y era mi otro yo, osea mi lado Ghoul

Tu otra vez?!-dije asustado

Vamos esta suave y delicioso, pruebalo aunque sea solo un bocado-sus palabras me volvían loco y me convencían

Sí,se ve delicioso, tengo que comerlo, tengo que probar cada una de sus extremidades-abrí la boca apunto me darle un gran bocado pero apareció alguien

La verdad si que te estas volviendo como nosotros,si te vas a comer a tu Digimon adelante pero después te arrepentirás, y quien sabe puede que mutes de manera extraña-era Kaori, me daba rabia que estuviera aquí entre que me trató como una mierda y ahora me quiere quitar a mi comida me dan ganas de matarla

Vete!, el es mio! -dije rabioso sacando espuma por la boca

No pienso impedir que hagas esto, pero te lo advertí este es el destino que evitamos los Ghouls el infierno-ya me cansé de ella, me levanté para luchar por mi comida y matarla

Así que quieres luchar eh?, pues venga! Vamos!-todo se volvió negro y cuando abrí los ojos me sentía mareado y con algo en la boca, me puse un dedo y era sangre, me levante y estaba en una habitación como de un motel,alguien abrió la puerta, era aquel señor que trabajaba en Can Panyella

Que gusto que te levantaste-dijo

Guilmon? y Guilmon? !-dije nervioso

Calma,ya pasó, ven conmigo-estaba dentro del restaurante pero arriba donde estaban las habitaciones ya que esto es un restaurante motel, abrió una puerta y ahí estaba Guilmon durmiendo en la cama, me alegro verle ahí pero la sangre de mi boca me daba curiosidad ya que no me acuerdo de nada

Por favor dígame que hicieron cuando dormía?-le pregunté

Solo hay una manera de satisfacer el hambre para un ghoul y creo que sabes cual es, tenías tanta hambre que ibas a comerte a tu Digimon-me puse a llorar en la pared al escuchar eso

Cómo voy a vivir así? , creí que podria vivir como un Ghoul solo con tener que comer la carne humana pero no, no soy un ghoul ni tampoco soy humano ella misma lo dijo no hay lugar para mi estoy solo!

Eso no es verdad si algo he visto de ti es que eres diferente eres tanto Ghoul como humano, eres el único aquí con el don de vivir en los dos mundos, ven aquí con nosotros y te enseñaremos a vivir en los dos mundos así podrás ver si solo somos unos monstruos sin sentimientos

Gracias pero...no puedo aceptar su propuesta

(Continuará)


	5. Chapter 5

**(siento mucho tanta tardanza,tuve que cambiarme de ordenador porque el otro murió:(,bueno aqui les traigo un pequeño avanze de la historia,intentaré no tardar tanto en subir,deberas que lo siento mucho,bueno que comience el capitulo)**

Cap 5:Can Panyella:El Anteiku de España

Gracias pero...no puedo aceptar au propuesta-dije

Por qué no?-preguntó el señor

Entre la escuela y Guilmon apenas tengo tiempo libre-expliqué

Ya veo-dijo el señor, mirando hacia la ventana

Pero...podría venir de vez en cuando por si tenéis algún problema-dije

Esta bien, a partir de ahora eres miembro de El grupo de la paz-dijo, pero me quedé confuso

Grupo de la paz?-pregunté

Can Panyella no es solo un restaurante, es un lugar donde Ghouls y humanos pueden vivir en paz y armonía,ademas ayudamos a Ghouls que no pueden cazar por si solos dándoles comida como en tu caso,evitando que hieran a otros humanos-me explicó

Yo antes pensaba que los Ghouls solo veáis a los humanos como ganado pero me equivoqué-dije, lamentandome y pasándome la mano por el hombro

No tienes porque sentirte mal, pero eso intento hacerte entender, que hay Ghouls como yo y a todos lo que trabajamos aquí que nos gusta las personas-me dijo poniéndome la mano en el hombro

Le gusta las personas? En que sentido? -me dije a mi mismo

Una pregunta, como sabía lo que es un Digimon?-pregunté al recordar que dijo que casi mato a mi Digimon

Yo también fui un niño y también tenía mis secretos como tu-me dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación,no entendí lo que dijo

No entiendo-dije

Sígueme-llegamos a su oficina y empezo a buscar en un cajón de su escritorio y lo saco algo...

No puede ser...Usted también es un...-me quedé sorprendido

Lo era,el murió hace mucho tiempo en una pelea,yo salí mal heridoy estuve apunto de ser atacado por aquel Digimon pero el me protegió y desapareció,cai en una terrible depresión hasta el punto de querer morirme pero lo pude superar...por eso quiero que vengas aquí para enseñarte sobre como llevar esta triple vida que tienes, como humano, como Ghoul y como entrenador Digimon-quedé de piedra jamas imaginé que un Ghoul tuviera unos sentimientos tan profundos, además pensé que era el unico Ghoul con un Digimon

Wow, agradezco que se preocupe por mi y lo siento mucho por lo que sucedió-le di mi pésame por decirlo así

Tranquilo,ya pude superar eso-mire la hora y era muy tarde me tenía que ir ya a casa o si no me matan

Yo me tengo que ir ya,mañana tengo que ir al instituto y si llego muy tarde mis padres me matan-explique rascándome la nuca con la mano, fui a la habitación para despertar a Guilmon por el camino me encontré a Kaori, no sabia que decir, ya no sabia si estar molesto o agradecerle que hubiera evitado que acabará con Guilmon pero de repente se inclinó en señal de disculpa

Lo siento...siento mucho haberte dicho esas cosas y comportarme como una borde contigo, no sabia por lo que pasabas-quien iba a pensar que una persona con un carácter tan rudo pudiera ser a la vez agradable

Esta bien...disculpas aceptadas-dije

Trabajarás aquí con nosotros? -me preguntó, su voz era mas dulce y no tan agresiva como antes y eso me tranquilizaba

No exactamente, vendré de vez en cuando por si tenéis algún problema pero no a trabajar-expliqué

Bueno, mientras estes aquí,tendras que obedecer todo lo que yo te diga-me quede en plan ¿Qué?

Cómo? -pregunté

Soy la jefa de los trabajadores del local,prodigios de ser la hija del jefe-vaya cada vez descubro mas cosas de este lugar

Bueno, yo tengo que ir a buscar a Guilmon ya que me tengo que ir-le dije y fui a la habitación

Guilmon!-de nuevo el fuerte aroma que el desprendía me petrificó hasta que escuché una voz

Adelante, hazlo, se que deseas hacerlo esa deliciosa carne te esta llamando,imagina el suculento y jugoso sabor que debe tener esa carne fresca y joven-era el otra vez, era mi lado Ghoul apoderandose de mi

No!, no quiero! , no lo haré! , vete aléjate! -senti que ponía sus manos en mis hombros y me susurraba a la oreja

Me deseas, se que deseas ser así, lo presiento,solo aceptame, esa deliciosa carne te espera...y cuando la pruebes no podrás parar!-me pegué una bofetada y me tape las orejas para no oírle, pero aún asi le escuchaba en mi cabeza, el olor de Guilmon me llegaba cada vez mas intensamente, sudaba, mi corazon iba a toda máquina, respiraba de manera bruzca y gruñía como un animal salvaje,me lancé encima de Guilmon sigilosamente para morderle el cuello

Eso es hazlo!, aceptame!, aceptame!-sentia la voz de mi lado Ghoul animando habia perdido el uso de razón, abri la boca y me preparé para darle un gran mordisco en el cuello pero...sus ojos se abrieron lentamente,y pronunció mi nombre

volví a recuperar la consciencia y lloré dandole un fuerte abrazo

Estas bien!-lloré como nunca, no solo por4 saber que esta bien sino porque no puedo controlar al monstruo que hay dentro de mi, pero me tranquilicé al final y me limpié las lagrimas

Que ha pasado? -preguntó

No recuerdas nada? -dije

No mucho, recuerdo que estabamos luchando y me di en la cabeza-almenos no sabe lo que soy, y eso me alegra

Venga nos vamos a casa-dije y Kaori apareció por la puerta

Os vais ya?-preguntó

Si, pero volveremos-dije

Que bien,me encanta tu Digimon es tan mono-dijo con una cara de ilusión

Y esta china quien es?-dijo, Guilmon,tenia el alma por el suelo de la vergüenza

Es japonesa!, disculpale ha comenzado a hablar desde hace poco y aun esta descubriendo cosas de este mundo-le di una pequeña colleja sin qur Kaori lo viera

Bueno, nos vamos, os agradezco vuestra hospitalidad-nos fuimos por la puerta mientras Kaori nos despedía

Oye porque me golpeaste?-preguntó Guilmon pasandose las garras por la nuca

Perdón, fui sin querer,nose, es que le dijiste china y decirle eso a un japonés es una falta de respeto-pero después Guilmon me miró con una sonrisa

Tu sientes algo por ella-dijo, quedandome de piedra

Que dices?!,aun te duele el golpe en la cabeza o algo?-dije nervioso

Segun leí, cuando uno se pone nervioso frente una chica bonita es que le gusta-dijo

Hay, que haré contigo?-me dije a mi mismo con una sonrisa

Estas sonriendo,te gusta-dijo el con una sonrisa en la cara

QUE NO!-grité

(Centro del CCG:Barcelona)

Superior, tengo nuevos informes sobre el Ghoul que se escapó-dijo el investigador

Enseñemelos Investigador Ramírez-se los dio y la información era la siguiente

"Araña'Ghoul de unos 20 años, escapó en un camión y sufrió un accidente donde su cuerpo fue llevada al hospital y a la vez el de un niño de 14 años victima del accidente de tráfico del camión

Sabemos algo de este niño Investigador Ramírez?-preguntó el Superior

Si, estuvo en el hospital donde fue llevado el cuerpo de Araña y le dieron el alta hace unos días-exclamó el investigador

Esta bien, busqué el registro de pacientes del hospital y mire que concuerde con los datos que tenemos puede que ese niño nos sirva de algo

(Continuará)


	6. Chapter 6

Cap:6:El CCG

(Sabado 8 de octubre)

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Guilmon nació y no había rastro de algún otro Digimon con intenciones de destruir,mientras estaba sentado en un banco cabizbajo la brisa otoñal y el caer de las hojas eran presentes, hoy vestí todo de negro, sudadera ,vaqueros, zapatos todo,también mi pelo había crecido y pase de peinarme como me peinaba antes a peinarme con un estilo un poco emo(el tipico peinado con el flequillo en cayendo en diagonal tapando casi un ojo)me sentía mal y algo deprimido debido a que no paraba de recordar todos aquellos momentos en los cuales perdía el control por hambre llegando a casi quitarle la vida a seres que quiero,definitivamente esto de ser un Ghoul es deprimente aunque tenga su lado bueno,no se que haré con mi vida, entre ser un medio-Ghoul y un entrenador Digimon mi vida se ha puesto patas arriba,lo peor es que aveces tengo ganas de contarselo a mis padres debido a que no puedo con todo porque tengo la sensación de que estoy solo en esto y que nadie puede ayudarme,puede que en Can Panyella puedan enseñarme como viven los Ghouls pero soy yo quien debe hacer la acción de vivir de esa manera e igual puede que sepa como son los Digimon y como ser un buen entrenador mas igualmente soy yo quien tengo que hacer la acción y no quiero estar solo en esto,me aterra ser demasiado diferente a los demas y eso perjudique a mi vida y a mi relación con la gente que me rodea.

(Mediodía)

Después de hacer esta reflexión tan deprimente fui a ver a Guilmon al desagüe,le había comprado una bufanda de color rojo oscuro debido a la llegada del otoño,amo esta estación del año al igual que el invierno,las estaciones donde el clima es frio y tranquilo me encantan aunque la gente me llama raro ya que suelen relacionar el otoño y el invierno con la tristeza y la depresión pero a mi me encantan las relaciono con la alegría y la paz ademas de que me hacen sentir vivo y con más energía. Cuando llegué al desagüe hice lo mismo que la otra vez, salte dando un giro en el aire y cayendo de rodillas y de espalda a la entrada del desagüe y cuando me giré me eché un poco para atras de la impresión,había un agujero enorme en la pared me acerqué y encendí la linterna del móvil, el agujero bajaba en vertical como un tobogán, parecía que no se acababa de lo largo que era,acerqué la cabeza para mirar mas definidamente pero me resbale y caí adentro,mientras gritaba como si me estuvieran matando aquellos tentáculos disminuyeron la caída hasta que toque el suelo de culo

Ay vaya golpe...-eso si, igualmente la caida dolió,iluminé delante con el móvil y la cara de Guilmon apareció de repente

AH!-no se como no vino alguien de lo fuerte que grité

Uf,eres tu...no vuelvas a pegarme esos sustos pensé que te habías caído por aquí-le dije intentado calmar la respiración

No, esto lo hice yo-dijo con su típica cara de alegría

Y para qué? -pregunté mirando alrededor

No se,sentía la necesidad querer cavar y hice este agujero-me dijo poniendo la garra en la barbilla

Bueno, vamos a salir aqui adentro hace más frio que afuera-al salir del agujero sentí el calor del sol que me alivió del frio de allá adentro

Ah,se me olvidaba, ten- saqué la bufanda de mi sudadera y se la di,se quedó mirandola durante unos segundos con confusión

Qué es esto?-preguntó

Eso es una bufanda-cuando se lo expliqué la olió y intento morderla

se usa cuando hace mucho frio para tapar el cuello,espera..dejame ponertela-se la pusa de la misma manera que la lleva una personaje de un anime que ahora estoy viendo

Ya esta-me alejé para ver como le quedaba y le quedaba bastante bien

(2 horas antes Centro del CCG:Barcelona)

Como que no tienen el cuerpo?! -exclamó el enfadado superior dando un golpe a la mesa de su oficina

Si superior,conseguimos los datos de la dirección del hospital donde habían llevado el cadáver de Araña y al niño de 14 años pero cuando entramos en recepción nos dijeron que nunca les había llegado un cadáver de un accidente de tráfico y lo más extraño es que cuando ibamos a revisar los datos habían sido borrados

Qué me esta costando?, insinúa que alguien de aquel hospital borró las datos del cadáver? -preguntó alzando la voz el superior

No lo se superior,pero al menos tenemos los datos del niño y la dirección de su hogar podemos ir y puede que nos ayude en algo-dijo el investigador Ramírez intentando calmar al superior

Esta bien, vaya con el agente González y si ese niño no nos da nada útil tendremos que usar el viejo procedimiento-dijo el superior con

(De vuelta al desagüe)

se escucharon unas sirenas de policía a lo lejos

Qué es eso?-preguntó Guilmon

Son sirenas de policía, pero no se que pasa-dije

Sirenas? , como las de la mitología? -preguntó

No, sirenas de...como te lo explico? ,bueno ven conmigo-fuimos a la calle a escondidas, era un coche policial del CCG, se me hizo un nudo en el cuello y mi corazón latía rápidamente, tenía delante a los agentes encargados de exterminar a Ghouls y en este caso a mi

El CCG?-murmuré sin darme cuenta en voz baja

Eh?-exclamó Guilmon, y cuando reaccioné me inventé alguna excusa para evadir

voy a ver, vuelve al desagüe hasta que yo vuelva-me acerqué caminando de manera disimulada mirando a los alrededores hasta que uno de los inspectores se acercó a mi

Oye chaval, conoces a Andrew Fernando?-preguntó

Eh...soy yo,que quieren y como saben mi nombre?-pregunté

Podemos hablar con tus padres? -me preguntaron

claro...-los acompañé a mi casa y ahí hablaron con mis padres, yo me quedé en mi habitación de mientras,por qué me busca el CCG?, acaso sabrán lo que soy?, me estaba poniendo nervioso y encima Guilmon esta allá abajo esperándome, pero ya entró en mi habitación uno de aquellos dos agentes

Hola, yo soy el investigador Jose Ramírez, pero puedes llamarme Ramírez si quieres-a primera vista parecía una persona con un carácter serio pero en realidad era un señor bastante simpático

No te importaría contarme lo que te pasó con lo del accidente? -dijo

Pues, mis padres estaban fuera y yo fui a comprar algo para cenar y justo cuando iba a cruzar la calle sentí un golpe fuerte y me desmayé, después cuando me volví a despertar el doctor me dijo que había tenido un accidente de tráfico y que había salido ileso salvo por un corte en por donde se sitúa el riñón pero me pusieron puntos-le enseñe la cicatriz, no podía decirle la verdad de ningun modo aunque en cierto caso no estaría mintiendo ya que fue eso lo que me dijo el doctor

Y antes de que te atropellara el camión pudiste ver a alguien conduciendolo?-preguntó

No, la verdad todo sucedió muy rápido-dije mirando al suelo

Oye,te gustaría visitar las instalaciones del CCG?-dijo

Ya fui en una excursión con el instituto-le dijo

Pero de seguro que no te enseñaron

donde guardamos las armas, los quinques y otras cosas-me emocione al escuchar eso, aunque en mi interior me preguntaba si eso estaba bien, técnicamente esas son las armas que podrían matarme algún día

Claro me encantaría-dije con alegría pero recordé que Guilmon estaba abajo esperando para que pasáramos un rato juntos, pero solo será un momento, veré las instalaciones y volveré lo más rápido posible para estar con el

Pues venga vamos a decírselo a tus padres-nos fuimos en el coche del CCG la verdad era como un coche de policía tanto dentro como fuera.

Cuando llegamos al centro del CCG vi que estaba algo cambiado desde que fui con el instituto, estaba superlimpio y habían puesto un detector de metales en la puerta

Y ese detector de metales por qué lo tenéis?-preguntó al investigador Ramírez

No es un detector de metales es un detector de células RC, para evitar que los Ghouls entren a las instalaciones-mierda, se me paralizó el cuerpo, eso significa que si paso por ahí estaré muerto

Oye, te pasa algo Andrew, estas sudando-preguntó el investigador

No, estoy bien, que digo bien superbien solo tengo un poco de calor-intente evadir

Venga, entremos-dijo, no tenía más opción que entrar, bueno al menos si el detector pita como esta cerca de la puerta podré salir corriendo, después de que pasara el investigador Ramírez, con la respiración alterada y prepararme para correr en cualquier momento pasé por el detector...no pitó, me quedé sorprendido

Vamos Andrew-dijo el investigador

Eh...si-por fin!, estaba dentro de las instalaciones del CCG, sinceramente era un edificio de oficinas, el tipico edificio de oficinas donde los trabajadores estan separados por paredes blancas que ni siquiera tocan el techo con su mesa, el ordenador, las fotos de la familia etc, vamos un aburrimiento

Si, lo sé,esta parte del centro es un poco aburrida pero lo mejor esta en los pisos de abajo-cogimos el ascensor y bajamos, cuando se abrieron las puertas era como otro lugar, era un enorme pasillo donde las habitaciones tenían una gran pared de cristal para verlas por dentro,ahí era donde los científicos experimentaban,se hacían las pruebas de tiro y se creaban los quinques, era increíble aunque triste si lo piensas bien cada Ghoul que muere es una arma nueva para el CCG y puede que si no tenga cuidado algún día acabaré aquí

Andrew ven conmigo-me llevo a un paso que acababa en un balcón con una escalera a la izquierda, era un almacén enorme donde guardaban una especie de acero

Qué es eso?-pregunté

Es acero quinque, cuando mezclamos las células RC de un Ghoul con acero creamos el acero quinque con el que hacemos nuestras armas, dime,te gustaría empuñar una en tus manos?-dije que si casi gritando pero se escuchó en un eco fuerte y bajamos, ahí bajamos y al frente del acero quinque almacenado había una mesa y unos cuantos quinques diferentes

Coge el que quieras-habia uno que me llamaba mucho la atención era una enorme katana afilada color carne y con lunares rojos en línea, la cogí y era bastante ligera pero potente

Te gusta? -preguntó el investigador

Claro, es increíble-hice algunos movimientos y el sonido que hacía al pasar por el aire me encantaba

Aprietala-dijo y no comprendí el porque para al hacerlo una enorme energía eléctrica salio

Wow,fabuloso-grité, pero sentí que mi móvil vibraba,lo miré y volvió a salir el mapa de la misteriosa aplicación con un punto rojo, no era Guilmon porque aquel punto estaba en el puerto olímpico y ya se me vino la idea de lo que era

Me tengo que ir-dije

Cómo? -preguntó el investigador

Si, me tengo que ir ya es tarde-salí corriendo del centro hacia el desagüe mientras el sol caía sobre mi espalda

Guilmon!, hay un Digimon en la ciudad vamos!-le dije pero...a el le pasaba algo estaba de espaldas en el suelo y con las orejas caídas

Oye que pasa?-pregunté

Ya no quieres estar conmigo-dijo en un tono triste

Eh?-no entendí

Estas todo el tiempo afuera y no vienes a jugar conmigo y me tengo que quedar aquí-entendi el tenia razón me paso el rato afuera por mis problemas como Ghoul y me olvido de los seres a los que quiero, se me escaparon lagrimas por lo que dijo

Lo siento...-pause

he estado distraido y he tenido problemas estos días por los cuales queria estar solo pero eso solo me ha echo sentir peor, aveces los problemas que uno tiene lo alejan de las cosas que un más quiere pero te prometo que pasaremos más tiempo juntos-quiero contarle la verdad, pero no puedo, no puedo decirle lo que soy realmente y eso era lo que más me dolía, le di un fuerte abrazo

Guilmon prometeme una cosa...-le dije

Prometeme que siempre estaremos juntos, no quiero que te vayas eres como un hermano y te prometo que cuando pueda te contaré la verdad-me desahogué contandole todo aquello

Esta bien pero no llores, no me gusta-eso causó que llorará más pero me aguanté

Vale, pero ahora vamonos tenemos trabajo-salimos corriendo hacia donde estaba aquel Digimon salvaje, era hora de ponerme aprueba como entrenador

Guilmon, recuerda has todo lo que te diga e intenta controlarte-le dije mientras corríamos, me sentía otra vez libre hasta que llegamos al puerto donde estaba la niebla del digicampo de batalla nos acercamos y este Digimon ya me lo conocía Harpymon, ya veía la cara de ira de Guilmon pero intenté calmarle

Guilmon!-me miró

Controlate, solo sigue mi voz-le dije, mire cuales eran sus ataques y eran sólo dos sinfonía silencioso y viento místico

Vale-cogi aire y solté

Adelante, ataca!-se abalanzó sobre ella usando bola de fuego pero lo esquivó y ella uso viento místico pero Guilmon pudo esquivarlo,tenía que pensar en alguna estrategia para ayudarle pero quería dejarle esto a él y me di cuenta de que si la mojabamos o le damos un golpe no podría volar y a mi lado había una boca de incendio

Vamos tu puedes!-intenaba subirle los animos ya que no progresabamos nada y entonces decidí usar mi kagune sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, me costaba mucho usarlo ya que era como estirar la mano pero todo lo que puedas, y agarré la boca de incendio y se la tiré al instante presione para que el agua cayera sobre ella haciendola caer al suelo,me acerqué poco a poco, parecía que había muerto pero no...

Se abalanzó hacia mi mientras yo intentaba huir y tropecé no podía moverme y pensé que mi vida acabaría justo ahí una explosión de fuego y vapor salió de la nada y cuando abrí los ojos Guilmon había absorbido la información, estábamos en paces ya le había salvado la vida y el me había salvado además de haber ganado su primera batalla, de una pequeña lluvia del vapor me quede mirándole con una gran sonrisa e impresión en la cara, si seguimos así algún día el será fuerte y cuando le cuente la verdad seremos imparables, ningún Digimon nos detendrá.

(Continuará)


End file.
